Questionable Kisses
by AMs-han
Summary: A dedication for V-day. Basically, a fic with muchos romance. One-shot. RisaSatoshi.


Again, I have tried my hardest to make a romantic fic. I think I've succeeded. Somehow.   
  
This fic is in dedication for the holiday, Valentine's Day. Enjoy!  
  
* - Look down for notes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Q U E S T I O N A B L E K I S S E S  
  
B Y : A M I - C H A N  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
The petite female paced back and forth in her big bedroom. Her eyes of light brown glanced to the door now and then. She whimpered.   
  
'It's not that hard...'   
  
'But it isssssss!'   
  
She argued with herself.  
  
She was in distress, couldn't decide what to do.  
  
She stopped moving and heaved a heavy sigh. She then inhaled a huge amount of air and exhaled.   
  
She turned to the door quickly.   
  
Her dark-brown hair flowed in the air and collapsed back onto her back. She walked out from her bedroom, she had decided.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ri...ku...?" Risa whispered while she opened the door slightly.  
  
Riku looked up from her two books and gently put down her red and black spirally pen. She turned her head to the white door, only to see her a few minutes younger sister's head squeezed into the small opening. She rubbed her eyes for the door had a bright gland since it had recently been added a new coat of white paint.   
  
"Hm...? Nani, Risa?"  
  
"Um....I wan....I....." Risa stuttered, trying to find the words.  
  
"Risa....you can come in, by the way."   
  
"Oh. Heh...." Risa quirked a smile and opened the door full way to step in the room. She sat down on Riku's bouncy bed and looked at the bed.   
  
Riku's blanket was full of memories as she looked at it.  
  
She herself also had a blanket like Riku's but a few changes.  
  
Their mother had given a blanket to each twin for their seventh birthday.   
  
Riku had gotten a pastel blue blanket while Risa had a pastel purple.   
  
On each blanket, it was decorated with a border of gorgeous *Ayame and *Sakura flowers with a green vine in which the flowers would hold on to. Individually, their names were sewed on each blanket by their loving mother.  
  
Riku blinked and shrugged. She picked up the pen once again and began to skim through the questions and furiously wrote on a clean lined piece of paper.  
  
Risa got up and hovered above Riku's head and looked at the answers she wrote.  
  
'Just like Riku...' Risa thought as she read Riku's full-complete sentences for the answers.  
  
"Risa......" Riku said quietly, tilting her neck up which lifted the head to her sibling's chin. She didn't want to seem annoyed, but she was troubled for Risa's sudden company and behavior.  
  
"Ah..." Risa stepped back and sat back down on the bed, placing her clasped hands on her lap. She played with her fingers, pushing the thumb back and forth. Her long and silky dark brown hair covered her face but no matter, it was quite clear Risa was nervous of something.  
  
"Risa...? Daijabou?" Riku asked.  
  
Risa's head rose up to Riku's face and nodded, "H-Hai! I'm fine! No need to worry, onee-chan..."  
  
Risa loosened her clasped hands to brush a few strands of her long hair behind her ear and positioned her hands back the same way as before. She moved her eyes back to the floor trying to avoid Riku's concerned face.  
  
Riku rose from her chair and walking to her bed, she sat down near her sister and looked at her.  
  
"Risa-chan.....I know something's up, so....tell me."  
  
"Iie, nothing's up!" Risa spewed out quickly to defend herself.  
  
*"Harada Ayame Risa! Tell me. You can't fool me."  
  
Risa cringed at her full name being called. She wasn't used to it being called out.  
  
Risa sighed and turned her body to Riku.   
  
"H-hai....Riku? Can I ask you an question?"   
  
"Of course. You can ask me anything." Riku gave Risa a gentle smile, hoping to cease her nervousness.   
  
Risa had unlocked her hands and clutched the bed sheets.  
  
"Ri...ku......It's about...Sato-kun."  
  
Riku stiffened, now she too was getting uncomfortable.   
  
"Oh, but also about...um...erm..." Risa bit her lip lightly, she was troubled. How could she just lightly land the question on her sister without shocking her?  
  
"Risa, will you just tell me?" Riku sighed, getting tired of her anxious mood.  
  
"A first kiss." Risa whispered softly.  
  
Riku's eyes widened, "Na-nani?"  
  
"A first kiss." Risa cleared her voice and said it again with much more volume.  
  
Riku shrieked, falling off the bed.  
  
"Riku!"  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where do you put this, though?" His red eyes were full of confusion.   
  
A pair of icy blue eyes gave up hope for the teenager.  
  
"You put 'x' on the bottom along with this number." He traced his mechanical pencil to a number.  
  
"Oh...I get it."   
  
Daisuke smiled as he figured out the math problem. He pulled away from the math book and relaxed on the couch.  
  
"Finally." Satoshi was exhausted from explaining the problem over and over again to the strawberry red haired teen.   
  
"Hey! It isn't my fault I'm not as smart as you, Satoshi-san. Besides, math isn't my most favored subject."  
  
"I can tell, Daisuke-san." Satoshi casually said, making Daisuke embarrassed.  
  
They had dropped the formalities a year ago when Satoshi wasn't quite sure if he could accept the fact he had friends.  
  
"I think we should take a break." Satoshi suggested, while placing a piece of paper to bookmark his reading book and closed it. He piled the book on top of his other textbooks that were in a neat pile. He too relaxed, brushing his gorgeous shiny light blue hair back.  
  
"I agree. I'll get some water for us." Daisuke got up and shook his left leg. One could only assume it had fallen asleep while he had sat on it. He limped and almost tripped when his legs contacted a chair leg.  
  
Satoshi chuckled lightly; it was so like Daisuke to be so clumsy. He continued to lie back on the couch.   
  
Folding his arms on his chest, he closed his eyes to rest.   
  
The glass of water made a soft clink when it was placed on the glass of the table. Satoshi's eyes opened and looked at the glass of water in front of him. He reached to take it.  
  
"I guess I'll do reading homework." Daisuke's hands stretched to get his book on the table. He got it and flipped open the book quickly to try to find his chapter.   
  
"Argh. My bookmark fell out." He complained as he realized he couldn't find his place.   
  
"Daisuke-san."  
  
"Yeah?" Daisuke's head didn't turn away from the book but he continued to find the chapter.  
  
"May I ask you a question?"  
  
"Yes!" Daisuke beamed a great smile.  
  
"Well-"  
  
"Finally I got the chapter!"   
  
Satoshi rolled his eyes once again.  
  
"Oh, gomen Satoshi-san. Yes, you can ask me a question." Daisuke smiled at his friend and turned his head back to the book, his eyes skimming through.  
  
Satoshi took his glass and gulped down the water. He exhaled after putting down the glass. He took a few seconds to catch his breath.  
  
"You've had your...." Satoshi cracked his knuckles after stopping his question half way.  
  
"My?" Daisuke blinked innocently, holding his fingers on the page to ensure it from closing.   
  
"...." Satoshi kept silent. He knew what he wanted to ask and he knew what he was going to ask.   
  
What he didn't know was....was Niwa Daisuke, the ever so innocent teenage boy who would easily blush at the sight of his love, Riku and get embarrassed and shy so easily as well and was just simply innocent, the best choice to really ask about THIS?   
  
But then again, Daisuke WAS going much faster in the love life than himself.  
  
"You've....You've already have had....your....your..first...kiss...right?"   
  
Thud.  
  
The book fell from Daisuke's hands and fell on the ground.  
  
Satoshi lifted his head at once and saw Daisuke frozen.   
  
"Daisuke-san?"   
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Riku!" Risa tried to grab hold of her sister's hands before she fell.  
  
Thud.  
  
Riku landed on the ground on her bottom.  
  
"Itai....." Riku rubbed the wounds.  
  
"Riku, daijabou?!" Risa asked with worry.  
  
"H-hai..." Riku grabbed on the bedsheets and lifted herself up.   
  
"Are you sure..?" Risa scooted closer to her sister and patted her back.  
  
"I'm quite sure."  
  
'Thank kami, she didn't fall to her utter death!' Risa exaggerated.   
  
Then they both remembered why Risa was here, and why Riku had fallen.  
  
The uncomfortable tension had disappeared during Riku's fall, but it was back and was concentrating on the twins more than before.   
  
Riku broke the silence and while blushing she asked, "Um....why do you ask....Risa....?"  
  
"Be- because.....um.....Sato-kun and I haven't...exactly..."  
  
"Kissed?"  
  
"H-hai...." Risa blushed in embarrassment.   
  
This really was awkward.  
  
"So, you have had your first kiss right? I mean! With...Daisuke-kun...right?.."   
  
Riku's cheeks grew more red.  
  
"Of course...who else..."  
  
"O-oh, o-of course. Ha. Silly me." Risa laughed nervously.  
  
The silence returned and they were still uncomfortable.  
  
Riku sighed. She felt her cheeks tingle as the warm sensation slowly disappeared. A light tint of pink was only left of the immense blush.  
  
"Look, as uncomfortable this is....you came to me for help. So I will. Despite the embarrassment."   
  
"Arigatou onee-chan....." Risa looked up to Riku smiling at her and scooted closer to her.  
  
"So, tell me."  
  
Risa took a deep breath, "You see....Riku....Sato-kun and I haven't exactly gotten quite near a kiss. I mean, the several dates we've had...and he hasn't given even the slightest motion of a kiss. Not even a peck on the cheek! And I really do think you wouldn't allow it the first couple of dates, anyway. But honestly? I think he's scared of commitment!"   
  
Riku giggled.  
  
"It's not funny onee-chan!"  
  
"Oh, but it is! Don't you remember Satoshi-san used to isolate himself from the others?"  
  
"Hai. I remember. He didn't show any care in the world to have a friend. But what does that have to do with anything?" Risa asked, confused.  
  
"I think he wasn't sure if he was ready to take a step forward and..." Riku looked at her sister.  
  
"Kiss me?"  
  
Riku nodded and continued.  
  
"He was being careful of you since he did know I would get justice," at this point Riku put out her fist,"-on him if he laid a finger on you. He was scared."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"He's STILL scared!"   
  
Risa giggled, "I suppose that is a bit funny. It's strange to think Sato-kun scared of anything!"  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
"Daisuke-san....?" Satoshi blinked at Daisuke's frozen position.   
  
Daisuke let his book fall making it make a soft thud sound.   
  
He could feel his cheeks burn each intense moment passed and there was no way he could stop it.  
  
To avoid Satoshi noticing his terrible red cheeks, he reached down to retrieve his book.  
  
However, Satoshi was the observing type at times and right now was one of those times.  
  
He already had seen Daisuke's cheeks react to such a surprising and embarrassing question.   
  
But then again, Daisuke did have the authority to be embarrassed.   
  
For kami's sakes!   
  
It was SATOSHI and that's just a bit abnormal.  
  
"I know it is quite random, Daisuke-san. Gomen nasai for such a startling question."  
  
"Ah..?" Daisuke could only tilt his head.  
  
"I fully know....you've had....." Satoshi glanced at Daisuke, not continuing the sentence to even further more embarrass the poor tomato.   
  
Unfortunately despite Satoshi's attempt, Daisuke only grew even redder.   
  
Satoshi sighed in guilt and went to pick up his own reading selection.   
  
Daisuke's thoughts kept running through his mind that was enclosed on the bottom of his adorable red hair.  
  
'But then.....Satoshi-san's my friend....and obviously he needs help...and he has been afterall been a good friend to me....'  
  
'Besides the several times he's pinned you down and stare, glare, glance, and observed you the other times.' Daisuke's conscious remarked.  
  
'Urusai.'   
  
"It was with Riku-san..." Daisuke spoke.  
  
"Nani?"  
  
"The...um.....'it'..heh...."  
  
Satoshi let out a soft laugh, "Gomen for bothering you on such an uncomfortable subject, Daisuke-san. But, I don't wish to make a fool out of myself if I should choose to commit myself to Risa-san in such a manner. I couldn't very well just ask anyone, you know."   
  
"I'm just wondering....why....now? I mean...um...." Daisuke trailed off, hoping that somehow Satoshi would follow on.  
  
Satoshi nodded.  
  
".....Many reasons. I suppose......I was insecure about my relationship with Risa-san in the beginning. Soon after, I thought I got comfortable with her. But it just didn't seem to be that....easy. As you remember, it took me a while to really make social with people. It took me a while. So, it took me a while to realize that Risa-san was with me, and accepted me for whom I was and....loved me. I was afraid to lose her....."  
  
-------------------------------------------------  
  
Risa blinked and thought, "I think....he's scared..."  
  
"Well, of course, but we alre-"  
  
Risa got up, making the bed slightly jump. Taking a few steps forward, she looked back into her sister's eyes deeply. She answered, "Iie, not of you....but me." And continued forward to the balcony.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
"I guess......I'm just scared to really "commit" to her. I'm scared that if I really allow myself to attach to her.....everything will collapse. All my life, I've learned what a Hikari is. A Hikari is not one who can easily just love and care dearly for one. A Hikari is supposed to be cold, rash, ruthless, and other things as such. This generation of the Hikari, a generation when a Hikari is given the permission to love and care. This generation is ME."  
  
"Then comes the matter of Riku-san.  
  
"Nani? What about Riku-chan?" Daisuke asked, ready to defend her as a good boyfriend should do.   
  
"I know very well that Riku-san takes the role of Risa-san's protector. It's natural of course, I know that as well. And does Riku-san really trust me around her sister just yet?"  
  
"So you are basically not sure what to do?"   
  
"Exactly. I can't just walk up to her older sister in the morning and go, 'Ohayou Riku-san. I wish to give your sister her first kiss tonight. Are you going to begin planning my assassination that involves with a butcher knife and some digging?' And I'll start running, getting a ticket out of the country and move to America. Then, I'll have to change my name to Bob....Bob...BOB SOMETHING! But I DON'T want to be a Bob. I like being Hikari Satoshi, thank you very much!"   
  
Satoshi was out of breath, his face red from no oxygen.  
  
"Satoshi-san! Take a deep breath! Don't worry, you won't be a Bob. You're more of a John."  
  
Daisuke nodded.  
  
"DAISUKE-SAN!!! THAT ISN'T THE POINT!"  
  
Daisuke jumped back and chuckled in amusement.   
  
"Gomen, gomen! Heh..."  
  
After all, it was very rare to see Hikari Satoshi in such rage and fury.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Riku quickly got off the bed and rushed to the balcony, eager to know what Risa had meant.  
  
"Risa, what did you mean...'you'...?"  
  
"Onee-chan...just like you said. Sato-kun stayed away from others. So maybe....just maybe...he's not yet comfortable with the fact he has a social life now. He just hasn't realized the fact that I'm here. Here to love him."  
  
Riku had just realized Risa was changing.   
  
The change? The change was that the side of her sister that was more mature and realistic was released in a mere few seconds.   
  
"Risa...." whispered Riku.   
  
Risa kept observing the black sky assembled with its beautiful twinkling stars.   
  
The moon was a bright white with its edges glowing about.   
  
The faded white clouds that were transparent roamed around and sometimes covered the moon away as if it was in shame.   
  
She turned her head to Riku and took her hand. In response, Riku jumped in surprise at the sudden movement.  
  
"Na-"  
  
"Arigatou, Riku-chan. You've helped me realize a many of things today. I'll wait for Sato-kun, patiently of course." Risa hugged Riku, smiling.   
  
Risa thanked her again.  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Well, Jo- I mean Satoshi-san!" Daisuke caught the glare Satoshi gave him.   
  
Continuing he advised Satoshi, "You never know until you really try."   
  
"I suppose so......but if I get killed. I just want to tell you. You aren't included in the will, but you will be held responsible for my death." Satoshi continued to glare at Daisuke.  
  
"Aw. Thanks Satoshi-san for thinking about me into the will." Daisuke smiled and got up, pushing Satoshi out of the door.   
  
"You mean, NOW?" Satoshi complained, resisting Daisuke's strong strength.  
  
"Yes now! Very much, now! If I know Risa-san, which I do, she's not the patient type. Even so, she can't be too patient. Now....GO!" Daisuke used the last ounce of his strength for the night to push the shy boy out.  
  
"Alright, already." Satoshi straightened himself and looked at Daisuke.  
  
"Arigatou, Daisuke-san."   
  
And he left.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Riku wiped off the teardrops that were collected in her eyes and eyelashes, and smiled as well.   
  
Risa stepped backward, breaking their special sister-to-sister moment.  
  
She giggled, "Ri-ku. Are you crying?"   
  
"Iie! Nani? What makes you think that?"  
  
Risa continued to giggle.   
  
Riku heard footsteps from outside and cautiously looked down.   
  
Someone was approaching the entrance of the house.  
  
"Nani....? Riku?"  
  
"Shh! Someone's here."   
  
Risa looked down as well and her eyes widened.  
  
"Sato....kun...? What is he doing here?!"   
  
Risa ran out of the balcony and downstairs to meet Satoshi.  
  
Satoshi was extremely nervous, he looked everywhere just in case Riku was hiding and knew about the kiss.   
  
'She's hiding in the bushes....about to stab me in the back...'   
  
  
  
He poked his head in the bushes.  
  
"Nani, Sato-kun?" Risa blinked at her boyfriend that had his head ridiculously in the bushes. But then again, she couldn't say she wasn't amused.  
  
Satoshi was surprised and popped out his head from the bushes quickly, but too quickly that it produced a small scratch on his cheek. Satoshi rubbed the scratch, "Ow."  
  
"Sato-kun!" Risa was alarmed and rushed to Satoshi. "What happened?"   
  
Retracting his hand from the neck, he nervously tried to cover up what had happened.   
  
"Nothing, nothing at all." In addition, he whistled.  
  
Risa raised her eyebrow suspiciously.   
  
Taking Satoshi's hand she dragged him onto the porch and made him sit.  
  
"Well just in case. I'll check what happened. Ne?" Risa smiled.  
  
"Not- OW!"   
  
Risa had poked his bleeding scratch.  
  
"Ee! Gomen! I'll get some water to wash off the blood...and a band-aid...k'?"   
  
"It's okay. I can...um...just go home and tend to it."  
  
"But it'll get infected. I'll be quick, I promise."  
  
Risa got up and walked into the house and into the kitchen.   
  
Taking a small towel, she wetted the towel with the sink water and squeezed out all of the remaining contents. She went back out and lightly cleaned off the blood.   
  
She then ran upstairs, coming back with a box of band-aids.   
  
"There." Risa smiled as she finished placing the band-aid on his cheek.   
  
Satoshi nodded, "Arigatou..."   
  
"Ne....Sato-kun....exactly....what are you doing here...?" She questioned him in between words.   
  
"Oh? Uh. Because." He had totally forgotten! How exactly was this going to run through?  
  
"Because..." Risa blinked.   
  
She rose up her head to the sky and made a comment, "It's a beautiful night..."   
  
Satoshi felt pressure on his shoulder and looked, he blushed as soon he found it was Risa leaning against him. "Hai..."  
  
"How long..." whispered Risa, trying to keep the peace.  
  
"How long?" Satoshi urged Risa to continue.  
  
"How long have we been together...Sato-kun..?"  
  
Remembering very well, Satoshi responsed.   
  
"A half of a year."  
  
"Really?" Risa had not been keeping count.   
  
"Really."   
  
Risa wanted to ask another question, "Why are you with me?"  
  
Satoshi, amazingly, was patient with her questions. "I'm with you because I love your adorable quirks, I love to hear you speak and giggle. I'm with you because you amaze me in many various ways. And because...."  
  
Risa lifted her head off Satoshi's shoulder and was anxious to hear more.  
  
Satoshi leaned closer to Risa's lips and kissed her.  
  
Pulling his lips away, he continued.  
  
"I'm with you because you are you and no one else."  
  
Risa blushed, her heart beating furiously.   
  
"Aishiteru, Risa-chan...forevermore..."   
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Aw.....I muchos love this fic. Hope you all enjoyed. Happy V-Day by the way!   
  
Now for the "*" – they are simply a sign of notes to look down here.   
  
Ayame – Means Iris, which also connects to Risa's middle name.  
  
Sakura – Means Cherry Blossom, which also connects to Riku's middle name.  
  
Ayame and Sakura were the borders of the Harada's blankets.   
  
Harada Ayame Risa – This is not her real middle name. I had to make it up in the situation. Therefore, Harada Sakura Riku is not Riku's real middle name as well.   
  
And yes. There are grammar problems probably. I tried to fix all grammar….but I was too eager to post the fic. Yes. I'm very impatient.   
  
With much love,  
  
Ami-chan 


End file.
